


the privilege of being yours

by brookcs



Series: turning page [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, Homesickness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, all stars 7, brooke gives vanessa a video message from home, brooke is a softie, vanessa is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookcs/pseuds/brookcs
Summary: all stars 7 has been hard for vanessa and she misses home, a video message changes her entire life.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: turning page [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the privilege of being yours

it was another day of filming all stars 6, the competition getting fiercer and more girls letting the race get the best of them. when they said it was rupaul's drag race, it really was a race. a race against time, youself and the other fierce queens that you've come to accept as family have turned into people that would do anything to get rid of you.

when they weren't filming the girls were all locked up in their hotel rooms in the middle of who fucking knows los angeles and it didn't help that they weren't allowed on their phones either. so yes, it fucking sucked.

vanessa's crying fits from frustration have turned into her screaming into her pillow so that she could release the stress that has been building up inside since the competition started. the tears are long gone now and have been replaced by a longing for home.

vanessa missed home. she missed her mom yelling at her to _stop biting your goddamn nails jose!_ which she would then ignore and just keep biting them, earning her a glare and another scolding from her mother. she missed her good judy silks and her long spiels of bullshit at 3 in the morning and auntie kiki with her never ending supply of chips and gossip, fuck, she even missed yvie who she still constantly butts heads with. 

but most of all, she missed brooke and amelia, the thought of her husband and their daughter making her smile. the memory of the day she left always makes her turn into a puddle of tears, she remembers the toddler making grabby hands at her papa and crying on his shoulder begging him to stay, making his heart shatter into smithereens. but he made his baby a promise and he has to fulfil it.

this week's challenge was the snatch game, the same challenge vanjie bombed in her season, the thought of fucking it up again making her paranoid, practicing her character again and again until she was sick of it.

after getting back from the main stage, vanessa felt relieved about her performance. her portrayal of rihanna making ru and the guest judges howl with laughter, and landed her in the top 2 along with nina's vanjie impersonation. 

"well, well, miss vanjie, vanjie, vanjie, bitch. you finally redeemed yourself!" peppermint said, putting a hand on vanessa's shoulder, seemingly proud of her sister. 

"girl, i said not again mama, i told the bottom to cash me outside how 'bout that!" vanessa cackled, making the other girls laugh with her.

"let's not forget nina here, everyone! because she did that!" the vixen exclaimed, making nina chuckle, "thanks, guys. i'm really proud of vanj and i tonight. but we're gonna have a really hard time deciding who goes home though." nina frowned, furrowing her drawn on brows, clearly overthinking her future actions already.

throughout the competition, nina has been in the top for 2 out of four episodes that they've filmed, this time being her second. nina had trouble picking who went home the last time and was in tears when she had to reveal who she was gonna send home on the main stage. the guilt that came with sending someone home absoulutely too much for her kind heart.

nina's comment makes vanessa think about it for a moment, kimora's portrayal of britney had been a complete miss, she could imagine derrick having a seizure over it back in vegas. max's very disappointing kim petras, and serena's unfortunate selena, the thought of it making vanjie want to shrink into a ball and lower herself in the ground.

it really was a hard decision but of course, someone has to go home and sure she missed home but she wasn't gonna bendelacreme herself the fuck out for no bitch. 

"let's kiki about it mamas, c'mon miss serena you got something to say?" vanjie stood up, serena following closely behind, while kimora went with nina on the other side of the room.

"this is fucked up, like _really_ fucked up." serena sat down next to the puerto rican, her annoyance shining through, arms crossed and scoffing. the season 5 queen's snatch game was undeniably a mess, vanjie cringes at the memory of serena doing her selena impression.

"i'm not gonna lie to you, that really fucked up. but you have to tell me why i should let you stay here or else you're getting the chop okay mama?" vanjie tried to comfort the other queen, serena massaging her temples as if she was annoyed with vanjie's presence, shaking her head vigorously.

"i wanna be here because i deserve this, more than these other bitches. i just don't understand why i'm in the bottom again!" she whined, vanessa gritted her teeth, the bitch slowly getting on her nerves. she couldn't stand the delusion of the other queen and started questioning how brock handled bitches like these on his own show.

"i think i can make my decision from this, where's the other girls!" vanessa stood up, leaving serena on the couch fuming.

as vanessa talked with the two girls it was clear who she was gonna send home this time.

she sat down next to kameron, who handed her a drink knowing how stressed she must feel. vanjie squeezed her hand thanking her without words. if there were people fighting she must've blocked it out with memories of home.

"oh shit! a video!" shuga exclaimed, taking a sip of her cocktail as the PA's rush to get the girls in their places on the couch.

vanessa picked on her nails, clearly lost in thought and only paid attention when nina shrieked and yelled "vanj!", she let out a mix of a gasp and a sob as she saw the two people she loved the most on the screen.

"hi papi! say hi dada 'melia!" brock said on the screen, bouncing a smiling brunette baby girl on his lap.

"hi dada!" the words making vanessa's and the other girls' heart melt.

"she's so cute ness!" yara smiled, the other girls fawning over the little girl, pride rushing through vanessa.

"of course she is that's my baby." vanessa mused, wanting nothing more than to hold her precious girl.

"say i love you to dad and whatever you want to say to him, angel girl." brock said, his fingers running through the smiling girl's hair.

"i love you, and i know you will win papa, i miss you and daddy misses you too. we draw you all the time and i told my friends at school that you and daddy are the best daddies in the world!" amelia yelled, clearly getting her high energy from her papa, making max chuckle and point it out.

vanjie's sure that she would die on the spot for this tiny little girl.

"i love you, mija." vanessa said quietly, grinning against her palm.

the screen cuts to a video of just brock and it hits vanessa how madly in love she is with him, even after all these years of being together.

"jo, i hope you know that me and our daughter are so proud of you." brock smiled, "i really do hope third time's the charm, cause i'm pretty sure this time they just felt bad for you so they let you in again." 

vanessa shrieked and started yelling about how shady brooke was being, her husband still being the shady bitch he was no matter what situation they were in.

"i'm just kidding baby." the blonde laughed, his loud cackle making vanjie smile. "we've gone through so much together, and none of that has made me love you less. we've gone through it all, breaking up then getting back together, to hiding it from the world then revealing it all over again, to getting engaged then married, to having kids, and then the next thing you know we'll be in rocking chairs together." 

to think that brock's first response to jose discussing their future was to run away then it changing when he came back, with a better outlook on life and love.

"the first time i left, i was afraid. afraid that maybe i really wasn't enough for you and i know you know i'm still afraid. but you do everything to ensure that i'm more than enough for you." brock said, a hint of sadness in his voice. and yes jose is fully aware of how anxious his husband is about everything every day, but he also knows he's better than what his ugly subconscious says he is.

"you make me feel things i never thought i'd feel because i kept pushing it down, and now you've made me love all the things i used to hate about myself, you inspire me to be the best version of myself every single day and everyday i learn more reasons as to why i love you, together or apart." vanessa doesn't even know a tear has rolled down her cheek until kameron wipes at it with a tissue.

"thank you." she whispers to her season 10 sister, while squeezing her hand.

"not a problem baby."

"i wanted to wait until you came back but i just can't keep my mouth shut anymore." brock said excitedly, his husband suddenly a giddy mess, clutching something in his hands.

jose raised his brow, wondering where this is going, he hasn't seen him like this since -

_wait_

"so daisy, our surrogate when we had amelia, called me today and she had some news, she was feeling a bit ill today and took a test and she's - it happened." 

jose's heart races, his lips turning into a full grin as he waits for his husband to say the words.

"we're having another baby, jo." 

and just like that jose lets his happy tears fall, the other queens congratulating him, he has always wanted a life like this.

now he has everything he's ever dreamed of, he's a worldwide superstar, he got the notebook experience and he has two children now. every single thing off his list in just five years.

"a is so excited, she keeps wanting to visit daisy to see her so called baby sister and she really wants you to come home but as much as i want you to come back too, i told her not to say that because it means you're gonna lose, and i want nothing more than for you to dethrone me as current reining." brooke smirked. 

vanessa still couldn't believe it, daisy is one of the loveliest people in the world and could easily be mistaken as his twin sister, a part of the reason as to why they chose her, and to say that she would be doing this again for them meant the world to him.

"i love you, i'm in love with you everyday, always. te amo mi amor." brooke says that with pride, her love for him shouldn't be questioned and vanessa really does feel the same way. brooke, amelia and the new addition to their family absolutely stealing her heart, and she's sure that they can keep it.

the video ends and the other queens look at her through their teary eyes, vanessa looking an absolute mess.

"that was interesting." vanessa said, not being able to resist smiling, the PA's applauding her in the back.

"i love him so much, he's my whole world and i don't know what i'd do without my toes." and she means it, without a doubt.

they're called on stage, and vanessa lipsyncs her ass off to _"wasabi"_ by little mix and takes the win, nina kissing her cheek as she goes back to her place with the girls in the back.

and when the time comes to reveal her lipstick, serena's name is picked and phi phi ignoring alyssa seems like nothing compared to what serena did to vanessa, cussing her out and flipping her off as she exits, making vanessa grimace. this bitch was not gonna ruin her day, not after that message from him.

 _"if you can't love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else? can i get an amen up in here!"_ ru says her iconic words and as they come back to the workroom to de-drag there's only one thing on vanessa's mind, and it's the crown.

her mind drifts to the first time she got a video message, the one from her mom on season 11.

_"keep your eyes on the prize and bring home the crown, because you have worked hard for it and you deserve it! mama vanjie!"_


End file.
